A Snow Day with the Cullens
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: What do deprived Forkians do when their snow day is unlawfully taken from their grasp?
1. Chapter 1

**A Snow Day with the Cullens**

I woke up with a shiver. The temperature was chilly in my room and Edward wasn't with me. I looked up, unwilling to lift the heavy; warm covers, and spied him, sitting at my computer desk. One hand was carelessly propping his head up, and the other was resting on the mouse. He was staring at the screen.

"Edward," I mumbled groggily, looking at the window and seeing it was still dark out.

He turned around. "Oh Bella, its only 4 in the morning, you shouldn't be up."

"What are you doing?" I asked him, I was already feeling more awake.

"Checking the school closing site. All of the area schools have already closed, we're not even on a two hour delay yet, but I don't think we'll have school. I just can't see us having it."

"Why?"

"It's coming down heavy outside, it's like a blizzard, and it's predicted to snow 4 inched by morning, and 3 more until 7 p.m. It's too dangerous to be out. So just go back to sleep, you won't be going to school today."

"Okay," I said and smiled. I had stayed up a little too late, and I was more tired than I would like to admit. I would be grateful for some extra sleep. Plus, I would get to spend the whole day with Edward. Undoubtedly, Charlie would have to go out to work what with the possible accidents and all. I felt the sleep over take me. I shivered in the cold air. He was probably right. Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard Edward opening the hall closet door and a low humming noise came on. I was too tired to see what he was doing. I went to sleep.

The next thing I knew, I was being gently shrugged awake.

"What," I grumbled tiredly.

"Bella, I can't believe it, you still have school. They didn't call it off. You have to go."

"No," I whined above the throbbing headache I got from being woke up too early.

"Bella, come on, you have to get up," he urged quietly.

"Please, just call me off today, I have a headache, I'm cold and I'm tired," I begged, keeping my eyes tightly shut.

Cool fingers massaged the place just above my eyebrows. I sighed in content, and my eyes relaxed in their closed position.

After a few minutes, he stopped. "Better?"

"Much," I thanked him.

"It's really ridiculous," he muttered, the county trucks have been out since four and they still haven't made any headway with the roads."

I sighed, and sat up slowly. "I really wish you would just call us off of school today, it's just not fair."

"Bella darling, I wish I could, but I can't, we have a math test eighth period. You can't afford to miss it."

"Edward," I moaned pitifully.

He closed his eyes. "Stop Bella, you know how much that distresses me. I need you to go today. Come on, get ready."

I hopped up, and then spied our little electric heater; obviously, Edward had got it out, to make the night warmer for me. I smiled at his consideration.

A half an hour later, I went downstairs and eat breakfast. "I hope you're happy," I muttered, angrily eyeing my cereal.

"No," he murmured, watching me. "I'm not happy; it's absolutely ridiculous that they're having school today. It's going to be so slippery; I'm going to have to watch your every move to protect you today."

I finished my cereal and started onto the porch. "Honestly Edward, I'm not that big of a klutz—ahhhhhh"

I screamed as I slipped on the ice covering my porch. I never fell the entire way, because of course, Edward caught me.

I grasped him around his waist; my heart was beating furiously fast. "Obviously, I should just keep quiet and let you do as you please, shouldn't I?" I said into his chest.

He chuckled. "Yes love, you should."

He swept me up in his arms and carried me to his car, shielding me from the wind and icy snow as best as he could.

Once I was safely buckled into his passenger seat, he hurried to his door and started the car. We slowly pulled out onto the main road, the windshield wipers beating furiously.

"Absolutely absurd," I heard him murmur softly as he struggled to keep the car on the icy, slick road. It was the first time I had actually seen him have trouble driving at all.

He turned on the radio.

"_And now, for your school closings. The following schools are on a two hour delay: Belleville, Riders High, Bolster Public, Haven University, and Wendell High. Now, the following schools are closed for today: Pell District, Caton High, Forks Local-oh I mean Frontier Local Schools, sorry about that folks, Casper County schools, and Tyler-Morgan Public. Well folks, that's all of 'em. Now back to Tom with the weather forecast. Hey there Tom."_

"_Hey Perry, you know, this has to be one of the worst storms this side of Washington has seen in a while."_

"_Don't I know it Tom, it's coming down like crazy-"_

Edward flipped off the radio.

"I thought for a minute they actually called us off," I admitted guiltily.

"Don't feel bad love, it rose up my hopes for a minute too."

Edward grasped my hand comfortingly. It didn't even make me cold, or shiver, because he had made me adorn gloves, a knit hat, a scarf, and a bulky winter coat. Honestly, when I woke up, I was too tired and cold to care.

We slowly pulled into the parking lot.

There were a few cars in there already, and the sidewalks hadn't been shoveled, and no ice was put down either. It was a complete danger zone for me. I stared at the gigantic snow drifts. How in the heck did they expect people to come to school today?

I watched the winter-apparel-laden kids walk unsurely across the parking lot to get to the door.

This was all our superintendent Miss. Mapleton's fault. She was actually a very crazy person, who was not sane enough to supervise anything, let alone hormone ridden teenagers attending a public school system.

I opened my door, and testily put on foot on the ground. I couldn't even get any traction, it was pure ice. I shut my door. "No way Edward."

He was already out of the car and on my side. I locked the door. He glared at me.

"Come on, I'll carry you, so you don't have to try to stay upright."

"No, that would be embarrassing."

"Bella," he said exasperatedly, "just let me carry you."

"No," I pouted.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his car keys and unlocked my door.

Whoops, I hadn't thought of that.

He picked me up and strode across the parking lot. My face burned as a few girls stopped skating across the path, to stare at me enviously. To my surprise, Edward didn't have any trouble at all, walking on the ice. Actually, now that I think of it, it really shouldn't surprise me. I mean, Edward's basically perfect at everything else, so why not this?

After he put me down, Edward and I headed inside to go to our lockers. As I was dejectedly pulling out my books, and stacking them in Edward's waiting arms, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper popped up.

"Can you believe this shi-"

"Mr. Cullen!" Mrs. Thorpe was walking past us and stopped to glare at Emmett. "I don't want to hear anything like that again, are we clear?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Good," she said snidely, and then took off to her classroom.

While Rosalie was consoling Emmett, Alice looked ready to murder someone.

"I can't believe we had school today."

"Why didn't you guys just skip?" I asked confused. I was sure they wouldn't need to be here to take the test, like Edward was insisting I do.

Jasper glowered. "Carlisle made us."

"Yeah," Emmett put in, "he said it would be character building for us to go to school and face adversity, whatever that means. He just wanted to get to stay home alone with Esme. Adversity my as-"

"MR. CULLEN!" We turned around to see Mrs. Thorpe standing behind Emmett. "Did you just forget about our conversation about language?"

He looked sheepish. "No ma'am."

"Would you like me to take you to the office?"

"No ma'am."

She stared at him for a minute. "I'd better not have to."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked off again, this time we watched to make sure she was in the classroom completely.

Emmett stared at us. "I hate my life."

I glanced out the door. "What's that?"

Rosalie burst into giggles. "Oh my gosh, I don't believe it."

Jasper grinned. "Is that seriously the Pepsi truck?"

"I think it is," Alice said in disbelief.

A thought struck me, and I started laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh you guys, I just thought of something."

They looked at me. "What?"

"The Pepsi guys are like the postal service, they come, rain, shine, or blizzard."

They cracked up.

"That was actually a good one Bella," Emmett congratulated me.

"Thank you Emmett."

Edward gave me a small hug. "Come on Bella, we have to get to first period."

We went into first period and it was utter chaos, but then, what could you expect from the deprived population of Forks?

A/N: So, did you guys like it? Should I add more, or should I leave it as a one shot? I'm open to suggestions! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, since you guys wanted it. Here's the next chapter.

We had English literature first period. The teacher, Mrs. Bronson was no where to be seen, and the lights kept going on and off, because Jason was flipping the switch crazily.

I surveyed the rest of the class. Mindy Johnson had a portable radio set up on the heater, which everyone was crowded around, either sitting on it, or hovering over it. They were listening to the weather advisory, which was to go on until seven tonight.

Tania Louis walked up to us. She was a senior, but she was taking junior English over again, because she'd failed. "Hey Edward," she said in a flirtation manner.

"Hello Tania," Edward said, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me toward him. He was so politely articulate.

She pouted a bit at the fact that he was holding me, but soon recovered.

"Did you hear about the rebellion?"

"The rebellion?" I asked, I had no idea what she was talking about.

Only then, did she actually look at me.

"Yes Bella, the rebellion. During lunch 4th period, all of the seniors are having a snowball fight. Do you want to come Edward?"

"I'm not a senior."

"Well . . . yes . . . but," she was obviously flustered, "we wouldn't mind if _you_ were a part of it."

Obviously it was a closed invitation. I wasn't invited.

"No thanks Tania, but good luck with the rebellion," he reclined politely.

She walked away in a huff, her curly black curls flouncing every which way.

We got into our seats, despite the fact that no one else was in theirs.

Homeroom came and went, and there was still no sign of our teacher. Ten minutes after the announcement came on, the door burst open, and Mrs. Bronson staggered in.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late, I had to try to drive in from Port Angeles. It's absolutely terrible out there. It was a big mistake that we had school today."

We all smiled collectively. It was a group feeling of happiness and solidarity that our teacher agreed with us about the insanity.

"Well," she looked around unhappily. "Class, I don't feel like doing anything today, do whatever you feel like, we're not having class."

Everyone cheered in unison. Ha, the system could take that. They didn't even have the faculty on their side. I grinned happily at Edward. He smiled back. Maybe today would be halfway decent.

She took up attendance. "Wow," she remarked. "I'm surprised everyone's here except Mike."

I looked around. She was right, I hadn't seen Mike today.

"He's probably in bed sleeping right now," someone joked.

"Lucky guy," someone else added.

Something just didn't add up right. I mean, his parents wouldn't have opened the store today, so surely they wouldn't just let him skip school would they? I pondered over that for a moment, and then soon forgot it as Edward and I and everyone got into a heated discussion about the unfairness of our school.

"Yeah," Jason spoke up suddenly, and raised a fist in the air. "Let's call her up and tell her what's on our minds."

Everyone agreed it would be a good idea, as long as Jason was the one to do it.

"Hey, who has her number; does anyone have Mapleton's cell phone number?"

Mrs. Bronson looked up from her computer, distracted. "I do," she said and absentmindedly waved a little piece of paper in the air. Jason snatched it and held it up along with his cell phone victoriously. Then, he thought better of it, and put away his cell phone in his jeans pocket.

"Hey Mrs. Bronson, could I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure thing hun."

He took off out the door.

"We might get out of here early." I heard one girl whisper.

"Yeah," another one said. "There's no way they can keep us here if it keeps snowing like this."

We all turned to look outside at the torrents of white swirling around rapidly.

Mandy held up a magazine. "Well, if we did get snowed in here, we could make food from these recipes."

I snorted. "Yeah, I think that that would require real food instead of synthetic, like the cafeteria has."

Laughter erupted once more.

Edward leaned down and chuckled in my ear. "You're on a role love."

I blushed. "I guess."

I jerked as did the rest of the class, as the door burst open once more, and Mike stepped into the room, and closed the door tightly.

He was covered in snow, and was shivering violently.

He came over and sat down on the other side of me.

Edward growled lowly.

"Be nice," I whispered to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked Mike kindly.

"I wrecked my car," he muttered miserably.

"Seriously?"

Edward grinned.

"Yeah, into a ditch, it just went straight off the road."

"How did you get here?"

"My dad came to get the car and was really upset; he told me I could walk the rest of the way to school."

I grimaced. "Oh wow, that sucks Mike."

"I know, I hate today."

"I love today," Edward murmured in my ear.

Mike glared at Edward, obviously hearing him, and put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward. "That wasn't very nice."

He was instantly remorseful.

"I know, I'm sorry Bella."

"Much better," I said, and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

I heard mumbling and turned around. Zach Lane was sitting a couple of seats back from us, sitting on top of the desk. He was talking fervently into his cell phone. I looked over to Mrs. Bronson, she hadn't even noticed.

He seemed to be coming to the end of his conversation. "Fine then cancel it, see if I care," he muttered angrily and flipped the phone shut.

He started murmuring to himself. "Damn Mapleton, damn her to hell."

I stared at him in shock. He'd obviously gone off the deep end.

I looked at Edward. He had a pained expression on his face. "You don't want to know Bella, let's just move a little bit away from him, shall we?"

We moved up three rows.

Jason walked back in.

"How'd it go?"

"I got her answering machine, she had her phone turned off," he told us. "The freaking coward, she probably just doesn't want to deal with angry parents right now."

Secretly I agreed with him. I thought Edward did too.

Jason went to go hop up on the heater with everyone else.

We heard a siren, and then gathered around to watch a squad go by.

A random person called out. "Hey Mrs. Bronson, can Jason go to the bathroom, so he can call 911?"

More laughter came about. Even Mrs. Bronson joined us, even though she had absolutely no idea why she was laughing.

Without warning, the awful screech of the sound system squawked to life.

"Attention students," everyone held their breath, waiting for them to announce our early release from school, "the people who parked on the side of the road need to remove their vehicles immediately, the snow plows are going through. Thank you."

A loud groan of protest arose.

"I can't believe they did that," I grumbled to Edward.

He nodded angrily. "They knew what we'd think. They're sadistic, that's what they are."

I giggled. I'd never seen Edward go against the system before.

When the bell rang, bodies slammed together as the entire class rushed for the door. Finally, after we had squeezed through the door, we started on to our next class. I could already tell, from the sounds of the complaints floating among us, we were off to a great start.

A/N: Well? How did you like it? Please Review.


End file.
